


Prompt 3 - Pranks: Revenge is sweet.

by WritingWren



Series: AkuRoku One Shots [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, sea salt trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWren/pseuds/WritingWren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Xion decide to serve Axel a trick. He's patient, though. And revenge is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 3 - Pranks: Revenge is sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's harmless :)  
> I should mention that it's based on a skype rp with my best friend though. In which Xigbar and Axel are mechanics working at the garage (Xig being the boss).  
> Enjoy~

“Oi, kiddo, what’s that?”

“Eh?”

Axel took a step back, thinking that Xig was way too close. He literally had his nose in Axel’s hair. Almost. Now he took a look himself, inspecting his hair since whatever was wrong with him had to do with it, judging by the look Xig gave him.

“What’s up old man?” Axel asked warily, taking some strands of hair into his fingers, only to feel something that didn’t belong there immediately. Hair ties. Lots of hair ties.

His eyes widened when he realized that these were Roxas’, and that he had most likely placed them there when they had watched movies with Xion until they fell asleep last night. Obviously Axel had been the first one and they’d made good use of the time to fucking braid most of his hair.

And today, Saturday, where Axel was the only one out of the three of them who actually had to work, they’d let him sleep in and he didn’t even have the time to take a look at his hair, not really caring if it was styled or not since he’d only be in the garage anyway.

On purpose. They’d done it on purpose. He should’ve _known._ Rox had looked too innocent to not have planned anything.

He cursed -thoroughly and for more than five minutes- in his mother tongue until he was interrupted by Xigbar. The ex-marine laughed.

“Didn’t know you’re into that,” he finally said, not even slightly intimidated by the death-glare he received from the redhead.

Axel cursed more, longer and more thoroughly this time.

Xigbar didn’t stop teasing him about it, not even after he’d made sure all of the goddamn braids were gone. The old man continued to make annoying comments on his hair and how it looked so girly today until he finally got home.

He’d definitely get him back for that. Axel was patient. He had all the time he needed. And revenge was sweet.

* * *

Xion was still chilling on the couch by the time Axel came back. Maybe she was staying the weekend, she did that sometimes. She looked up from Adventure Time when he opened the door and winced only slightly at his death-glare.

The breathless words “He’s in the bathroom it was his idea,” left her lips before Axel could even say anything. No, she was too precious to be done any harm. She was like a little sister, to both of them.

“What are you talking about?” Axel asked innocently. He wouldn’t do anything to her, but that didn’t mean he had to let her know. He’d string her along for a while…

Smiling, he sat down next to her. He kicked off his shoes and let out a sigh. “Geez, work’s been a hassle!” With that he made himself comfortable and watched the next three episodes of Adventure Time quietly.

When Roxas came out of the bathroom some time later, asking him how work’d been with a look from those big, blue eyes of his, Axel acted as if nothing had happened. He’d thought about a way to get him back on the way home already.

Revenge was sweet. And he had all the time he needed.

* * *

It was the Saturday morning after. Roxas and Xion had been a little nervous around him for a few days but they’d calmed down by now.

Xion was at home, studying for a test next Monday and Roxas and Axel had went to bed early for once. Axel’d been awake at the crack of dawn to put his plan into action.

Now, he was waiting.

A broad grin spread his lips when he heard Roxas shout. A litany of curse words Axel would’ve never thought him capable of on the blond’s lips, Roxas rushed out of the bathroom.

“Honey?!” He screeched, giving Axel an unbelieving-accusative look.

“Honey,” Axel nodded, the grin still on his face, satisfied like the cat that ate the canary.

Roxas just stared at him, growled and turned on his heel to wash the honey Axel had exchanged his styling gel for out of his hair. Roxas would’ve noticed if he hadn’t been still half asleep like always on the weekends.

With a look at his phone, Axel found himself in no position to stay any longer if he wanted to make it to the garage in time. A pity, that meant he wouldn’t be able to see part two.

Maybe it was better not to be here once Roxas noticed that Axel had, indeed, also exchanged his shampoo for black hair dye… which might, given his blond hair, even turn out grey.

Whistling a little tune, he grabbed his bag and keys and left. He had been totally serious when he’d told Roxas not to braid his hair again. And revenge was sweet.


End file.
